


Happy Valentine's Day

by Titti



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi has a gift for Hotch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and everywhere around them, there were flowers, hearts and chocolate. At least that was what normal people associated with the day. They weren't normal people, and they had spent the three weeks before Valentine's Day chasing a twenty-two year old who was looking for his damsel in distress. He slayed the dragon by killing her whole family and proved his love by raping her and leaving her twelve roses, until he got bored and looked for another damsel.

Hotch was glad when they finally caught him.

They returned to DC in time for the 14th. Garcia was ecstatic, JJ was happy to spend at least a holiday with her family, Morgan has convinced Reid to go out with him, Blake was as enigmatic as always, while David convinced him to bring Jack to his house for dinner.

"Did he fall asleep?" David asked as he cleans up his kitchen.

"With all that you feed us, I'm surprised, we're still awake," Hotch answered.

David had a hint of a smile on his face, because people might not get it, but it's a joke even if delivered with a straight face. "I was hoping to have you awake for a little while longer."

"And why is that?" Hotch asked.

"I came across this interesting case. The Unsub made dinner." He went to one of the cabinets and brought out a box of chocolate with a card. There was a rose depicted on the front of that card. There was only a box with inside the key to the house.

"What is this?" Hotch asked.

"You're the profiler," David said, picking his glass of red wine. "After looking at the evidence, what do you conclude?" he asked over the rim of his glasses

"Jack…"

David shook his head. "I don't need to be a profiler to know what you're doing. This isn't Jacks decision; it's yours, and if it's too soon or too scary…."

Hotch picked up the key. "The evidence says that we're both crazy."

"We don't use that word," David answered.

"It's an exceptional circumstance and we are crazy, because they are going to figure it out." 

David chuckled. "They already did."

"No one told me," Hotch answered.

David rolled his eyes. "You're their boss."

"I'm your boss," Hotch pointed out.

"And you can give me orders on the field. In the bedroom-" He put down his glass and moved closer, before he leaned closer and kissed Hotch. "Stop thinking so much. It'll be all right." 

"With our marriage history, evidence would say otherwise, but all right." He finally pocketed the key. "Happy Valentine's Day, David."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron."


End file.
